


[vid] Old Hearts

by bingeling



Category: Dio perdona... io no! | God Forgives... I Don't! (1967), I due superpiedi quasi piatti | Crime Busters, I quattro dell'Ave Maria | Ace High, Nati con la camicia | Go For It
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Gift Exchange, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: When the fiends of the world are calling, will you be my friend? – A tiny tribute to a small fraction of Bud Spencer and Terence Hill's movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> Music is "Old Hearts" by Benjamin Booker.

The password is "Festividz!"

[Or download it (mp4, 74.5 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/fv16_bsth_old-hearts_bingeling.mp4)


End file.
